Klungo the Loyal Minion
Klungo: Minion With A Mission Klungo is Gruntilda the Witch's head minion. He is a big, green, monster-like creature who wheres a labcoat. The only difference between him and a Gruntling is that he is at least 3 times bigger, he wears a labcoat, and he can speak (and not very well at that). He is very loyal to serving Grunty and spent two years trying to remove the boulder that fell on Grunty at the end of Banjo-Kazooie that is keeping her in the ground before Grunty's sisters came along to blast the boulder. Even though Klungo praises Grunty, she doesn't show her gratitude. She leaves him behind when her and her sisters leave Spiral Mountain in the Hag 1, and every time he fails at defeating Banjo and Kazooie, she beats him with her broomstick. It seems like Klungo wants to be beaten after failing to teach himself a lesson, because at the end of the first and second battles, he always says something about how Grunty needs to beat him as punishment for failing. The First Battle Banjo and Kazooie first find Klungo waiting for them in the digger tunnel to stop them from getting to Jinjo Village. He will talk for some time until Kazooie insults his grammar, then the battle will begin. He will drink a potion to make himself grow very large, and he will try to stomp on the duo. Apparently he has no depth perception, because if you remain in constant motion, he misses by a great distance every time. While he's still on the ground, attack him with Rat-a-Tat Rap or just by rolling, and he will shrink back to normal size. He then will put up a magic shield and he will start to throw potions at you, again his lack of depth perception is to your advantage because if you keep moving, he'll miss every shot. After a while his shield will wear off and he'll drink another growth potion. Repeat these steps and hit him 2 more times and he will be defeated. He'll run off saying something to Grunty about beating him for being a failure. After he's gone, the duo gains access to Jinjo Village, and any time you go back into the hole from the digger machine, you'll be taken directly to Jinjo Village or Spiral Mountain instead of having to go into the tunnel again to get through. The Second Battle This time, the duo finds Klungo waiting in the digger tunnel that links Pine Grove and Wasteland. Instead of changing his size to defeat Banjo and Kazooie, he tries a new potion that makes him invisible. He obviously hasn't perfected this potion, because he occasionally becomes partially visible before fading out again. Hit him with any attack and he will reappear, put up his magic shield, and throw some potions. Avoid the potions and he'll repeat his first steps again. Hit him 3 times and he'll be defeated once again, muttering something about getting beaten with Gruntilda the Witch's broomstick again. As was last time, you won't be able to see the inside of this tunnel after the battle, you'll just be taken directly to Wasteland or Pine Grove. The Third and Final Battle Guess what? Klungo is waiting to greet you upon entering Grunty's Lair at Cauldron Keep and he is ready for the final fight. Gruntilda has threatened to feed Klungo to the monster if he loses for the third time. This time, he uses a potion that makes clones of him. There are about 5 clones that walk away from where Klungo is standing, and they run around until the duo attacks one. It's not hard to tell which is the real Klungo, if you watch carefully, the real thing doesn't start running until all the clones have. If you attack the right one, he'll put up his shield and throw potions. If you accidentally hit the wrong one, he'll still put up his shield and throw potions, but it won't cause him any damage. Continue hitting the real Klungo until his health has run out and he admits defeat. Klungo decides that he doesn't want to work for Gruntilda the Witch anymore claiming that every time he gets beaten he gets less handsome and then Mrs. Klungo won't want to be with him anymore. He runs out of Cauldron Keep mumbling something about getting a desk job making "ssstupid gamesss". Klungo apparently meets up with King Jingaling somehow after Jingaling is brought back to life, and he and Jingaling go to Bottles the Mole's house to celebrate him being brought back to life. Klungo is presumed to be on the good side now, as he is in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. Trivia *Klungo does eventually get a job making ssstupid gamesss, in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, he develops a game that can be played at his arcade called "Hero Klungo Sssaves Teh World". When you beat the game, he says he is making a sequel called "Hero Klungo Sssaves Teh Universe".